


Of 10 Sentences and Whipped Im Youngmin

by ssyou



Series: 10 sentences of Youngmin and Sewoon [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: 10 Sentences, I miss ydpp, M/M, of whipped Youngmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: The title says it all.





	Of 10 Sentences and Whipped Im Youngmin

 

1\. Blue

He shouldn't roll them up, Youngmin thinks as he blames the washed-out blue jeans that Sewoon wears, showing his sharp ankles that makes Youngmin question whether they'll fit if he wraps his fingers around them. 

 

2\. Wall

The wall is thin, though it doesn't stop him from slamming the boy into the wall and kissing him senseless cause Sewoonie's lips are first priority right now, Donghyun's and Gwanghyun's scoldings later. 

 

3\. Calendar

Youngmin is counting the days toward one specific day in May, calendar full of red X marks and it's only 2 days before Sewoon's going to have the shock of his life, by having an Im Youngmin get on his knees while lifting a red box with silver ring inside it. 

 

4\. Fan

When Sewoon took back the fan from his grip it set fire to Youngmin's hand so maybe that was why it was called electric fan, ha. 

 

5\. Tank

Sewoon stares at the fishes in the tank too lovingly and Youngmin has never wanted to be a fish so bad in his life before. 

 

6\. Slow

He guessed it wasn't true that time didn't slow for no one, because Sewoon was sleeping in too-big hoody, eyelashes touching his cheek and it felt like a year passed before Youngmin finally succeed in kissing his closed eyelid. 

 

7\. Anger

There are only few things Youngmin can't hold his anger on, one of them is people hurting his dongsaengs while another one is people talking about subvo*** *. 

 

8\. Star

They are out of cereals so Youngmin took Gwanghyun's Honey Star supply and tells Sewoon, "cause you are my honey and my star!" before he shoves the spoon towards Sewoon,  mouthing an 'O'  and Donghyun swears on his life to make sure that they will never be out of cereals ever again. 

 

9\. Traffic

Traffic jam is fine, because it means Sewoon can lean on his shoulder longer, numb arm be damned. 

 

10\. Breakfast

Sewoon swears if once again Youngmin says he wants him as his breakfast, he would quit YDSG and go solo, it will be better for his health. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Gwanghyun.


End file.
